Jesse Conde
|nacimiento = 10 de octubre de 1952 |lugar_nacimiento = Astapa, Jalapa, Tabasco |familiares = Abril Vivó (sobrina) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1979 ( ) |medios = Teatro Televisión Radio |pais = México D.F. Cuernavaca |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = NGEKōzōFuyutsukiNTX.ogg |demo2 = IW_Stan.ogg }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Jesse Conde thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|230px|Por Betito9016 [[Archivo:CondeBorja.jpg|thumb|230px|right|'Jesse Conde', junto al fallecido Eduardo Borja en los años 80.]] y Alfonso Obregón.]] thumb|230px thumb|right|230px|VOZ DE JESSE CONDE COMO BILLY HALLECK thumb|230px|right|Jesse Conde dictando clases de Doblaje Tiggerpersonaje.jpg|Tigger en la franquicia de Winnie The Pooh desde 1997, su personaje más emblemático. Mr-potato-head.jpeg|Sr. Cara de Papa en la franquicia de Toy Story, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. PDC5-Barbossa.PNG|Capitán Hector Barbossa en la franquicia de Piratas del Caribe y Disney Infinity, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Stan Lee 2013.jpg|Fue la voz oficial de Stan Lee en la mayoría de sus apariciones desde el 2004 hasta su fallecimiento en 2018. Duende_Verde_-_SP1.png|Norman Osborn / El Duende Verde en la trilogía de El Hombre Araña y en varios proyectos animados de Marvel, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Kozofddk.png|Kōzō Fuyutsuki en Neon Genesis Evangelion, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. HPArgusFilch.jpg|Argus Filch en en la saga de Harry Potter. Pennywise.gif|Pennywise en Eso (redoblaje). Apollo_creed_Rocky_IV.jpg|Apollo Creed en Rocky IV (doblaje original). Salem Saberhagen.jpg|Salem Saberhagen (1ª voz) en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente y Sabrina en el paraíso marino y en Sabrina, la brujita. Acteur-jack-nicholson-achtergronden-hd-foto-jack-nicholson-wallpapers-4.jpg|El Guasón en Batman (redoblaje). DPS John Keating.png|John Keating en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (redoblaje). Computer_Date.jpg|Arwin en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción y Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo. Darthsidiouspersonajee.png|Emperador Palpatine / Darth Sidious desde 2015, en la saga de Star Wars. Preston B Whitmore.png|Preston B. Whitmore en Atlantis: El imperio perdido y su secuela. Garfio.jpg|El Capitán Garfio en Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás. Pitufo_Perezoso.jpg|Pitufo Perezoso en Los Pitufos. Bigmouth_Fanfiction.jpg|Gigantón también en Los Pitufos. Jacob Marley.jpg|Jacob Marley en Los fantasmas de Scrooge. 46479623 315209412649859 8604024988128772096 n.png|Bernie Kropp en Los Increíbles. Dusty Rust-Eze.png|Dusty Rust-eze en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas y Cars 3. Nigel (Nemo).png|Nigel en Buscando a Nemo. Espina - BL2.png|Espina en Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura. Alberttlh.png|Albert (Abuelo) en The Loud House. Lord TBATB.png|Lord en El niño y la bestia. PuñoDeMono.jpg|Mano de Mono en Kim Possible (Temps. 2ª-4ª). Caballero extrahuevordinario.png|Viejo Caballero en Un show más (Temps. 6ª-8ª). S8E20.232 Now, who's ready to train.png|Earl también en Un show más. 56736-28123.gif|Sr. White en 007: Quantum of Solace y Spectre. Deckard.gif|Rick Deckard (Harrison Ford) en Blade Runner (doblaje original). MarcusBrodyIII.gif|Marcus Brody en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (redoblaje). Dr. Sean Maguire GWH.jpeg|Doctor Sean Maguire en Mente indomable. Miles Bennet Dyson T2.jpeg|Miles Bennet Dyson en Terminator 2: El juicio final. AdamSutler.jpg|Adam Sutler (John Hurt) en V de venganza. 405995.1.jpg|Bucho (Joaquim de Almeida) en Pistolero. SDADTGrima.png|Gríma en El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres. Keys-ET.jpg|Keys en E.T.: El extraterrestre (doblaje original). 010210245683.png|Oficial Bill en Jumanji (doblaje original). Billec2.jpg|Bill Wilkins en El conjuro 2. Renegade-Lamas_l.jpg|Reno Raines (Lorenzo Lamas) en El Renegado. 056.jpg|Peter Van Houten en Bajo la misma estrella. JDM1ZepHindle.png|Zep Hindle en Juego macabro. Tank Matrix.gif|Tank en Matrix. Trainman Matrix3.gif|Trainman - Bagonero en Matrix revoluciones. Stan Podolack SJ.png|Stan Podolack en Space Jam: El juego del siglo. Good Burger Mr. Wheat.png|Sr. Wheat en Buena Hamburguesa. Hitler_size3.jpg|Adolf Hitler en La caída. Juegodegemelas4.png|Martin en Juego de gemelas. Aquaman18Vulko.png|Nuidis Vulko en Aquaman. Ashley.png|Ashley Wilkes en Lo que el viento se llevó (redoblaje). David-HULK.png|David Banner en Hulk. CapitánGyroMM2.jpeg|El Capitán Gyro (Bruce Spence) en Mad Max 2 (redoblaje). Walter Dean.jpeg|Secretario Walter Dean en Avión presidencial. Koons Pulp Fiction.gif|Koons (Christopher Walken) en Tiempos violentos. H2018 Dr.Rabin|Dr. Ranbir Sartain (Haluk Bilginer) en Halloween (2018). Iguana Chico.png|Chico, la Iguana en Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills. FlassBI.jpg|Flass en Batman inicia. Presidente Rises.jpg|Presidente de los Estados Unidos en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende. Policia Rises.jpg|Policía veterano también en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende. MP Deshollinador.png|Deshollinador en Mary Poppins. MP Cazador.png|Cazador también en Mary Poppins. Raton_Perez_2.png|Ratón Pérez en en El ratón de los dientes y El ratón de los dientes 2. Rey Expreso.gif|El Rey del Polo Norte en El Expreso Polar. Apocalymon.png|Apocalymon de Digimon: Digital Monsters. Balthazar-rango-43.2.jpg|Papi en Rango. FA_Marcial.png|Marcial en Lo que el agua se llevó. Melvin_Papá_alienigena.png|Melvin / Papá Alienígena en Chicken Little (doblaje mexicano). ProfesorLávrof LADTJ.png|Profesor Lávrof en Tadeo, el explorador perdido. MylesStandish.png|Myles Standish en Dos pavos en apuros. Nick_the_Rat.jpg|Nick la rata en Pollitos en fuga. Capitan del barco tarzan.png|Capitán en Tarzán y La leyenda de Tarzán. Hiluluk.png|Dr. Hiluluk en One Piece. DoctorNossori MZI.png|Dr. Nossori en Mazinger Z (versión remasterizada) y Mazinger Z: Infinity. Juzo kabuto.jpg|Juzo Kabuto en Mazinger Z: Edición Impacto!. Olegmon.png|Olegmon de Digimon Fusion. Viejo-maestrosaintseiya.png|Dohko de Libra en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión TV). Señoritacometa-1i.jpg|Profesor en Señorita Cometa (redoblaje). LSPC Cain Barzad.png|Cain Barzad en Los siete pecados capitales, desde de la temporada 3. Hiruko nar-606.png|La marioneta Hiruko en Naruto Shippūden. GLTAS-CaptainGoray.jpg|Capitán Goray en Linterna Verde: La serie animada. Latest.jpg|Nurarihyon (Primera forma) en Gantz: O. Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa.png|Óscar Joaquín de la Rosa (abuelo de Chad) (2ª voz) en Bleach. Guile.png|Guile en Street Fighter II: La película (doblaje mexicano). Hayato.jpg|Hayato Furinji en Kenichi. Arak Render.png|Arak en Dragon Ball Super. Ishiguro Unmasked.png|Ishiguro (sin máscara) en Mob Psycho 100. Kunimatsu (Baki).png|Kunimatsu en Baki. Akio Kono (KA).jpg|Akio Kono en Kengan Ashura. SMJ Rubens.png|Souemon Obiichi / Rubens en Saber Marionette. SMJtoX Yang Ming.png|Yang Ming en Saber Marionette J to X. General Posada.PNG|General Posada en El libro de la vida. Scarecrow-injustice-2-90.5.jpg|Jonathan Crane / El Espantapájaros en El Equipo de los Súper Poderosos: Guardianes galácticos, Batman: Arkham Knight y Injustice 2. Firestorm-super-powers-team-galactic-guardians-super-friends-s6-44.jpg|Ronnie Raymond/Relámpago en Superamigos: El Legendario Show de los Súper Poderosos y El Equipo de los Súper Poderosos: Guardianes galácticos. Crossfire.png|William Cross / Crossfire en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. EMH-SkrullInterrogar.png|Skrull interrogador en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Dicko (LD&R).jpg|Dicko en el episodio Las ventajas de Sonnie de Love, Death & Robots. Reyep2015.jpg|El Rey en El principito. Capitán Villads (EPD).jpg|Capitán Villads en El príncipe Dragón. Out of time by derrickjwyatt-d5s90s7-1-.jpg|Profesor Páradox en Ben 10: Omniverse (Temp. 3). Winston Churchill (SCA).jpg|Winston Churchill en Súper Cienci Amigos. Tornado Shanks.png|Capitán Belerofonte "Tornado" Shanks en Laboratorio Submarino 2021. Gran albert.png|Grand Albert en Super Wings. Vitroceramix_2018.png|Vitrocerámix en Astérix: El secreto de la poción mágica. Glim'sFather MGOTM.png|Padre de Glim en Mune: El guardián de la luna. Alpha Trion Cyberverse.png|Alpha Trion en Transformers: Cyberverse. Ruri Grandpa.png|Abuelo Takakura en B-Daman Crossfire. Re.zero Miklotov McMahon.png|Miklotov McMahon en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-. EP729 Mile2.png|Miles en Pokémon Best Wishes!. MarineroCalaca749.PNG|Marinero en Isla Calaca. Rey Harold.jpg|Rey Harold en Shrek para siempre. Rata.png|Rata en El fantástico Sr. Zorro. Profesor Kipple.png|Profesor Kipple en Planeta 51. Pops.png|Pops en La vida secreta de tus mascotas. Cosquilla.png|Cosquilla en El circo de Jojo. Qilin.jpg|Qilin en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. Mighty Ducks Phil.png|Phil en Los campeones. Jeb_Vacas_Vaqueras.png|Jeb en Vacas vaqueras. Samuel philander.png|Samuel T. Philander también en La leyenda de Tarzán. Tuerto.Jackson.jpg|Tuerto Jackson en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. VonVirus Detentionaire.png|Coronel Von Virus en El castigado. Professor Dobbins Anime.png|El Profesor Dobbins en Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer (redoblaje). Papá de Kronk.jpg|Papi, el padre de Kronk en Las locuras de Kronk. Abuesanta.png|Abuesanta en Operación regalo. Tio Fungus.png|Tío Fungus en La era de hielo 4. Janitor_Ballerina.png|Conserje en Bailarina. Capatazht.jpg|Capataz en Hotel Transylvania. Cazador (Animales al ataque).png|Cazador en Animales al ataque. Albert Einstein (Peabody y Sherman).jpg|Albert Einstein en Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman. Bee-larry-king-bee-movie-3.72.jpg|Bee Larry King en Bee Movie: La historia de una abeja. Happy Ancianos.png|Ancianos en Happy Feet: El pingüino. Moana-Aldeano2.png|Aldeano #2 en Moana: Un mar de aventuras. Ancianoenlatorre.png|Anciano en torre del reloj en Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (Redoblaje de Netflix) Fergus McPato.jpg|Fergus McPato en Patoaventuras (epi. 21). Pato - PA.png|Capitán Farley Foghorn también en Patoaventuras (Temp. 2, epi. 6). willem-dafoe-2009-38273.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Willem Dafoe. Bill_nighy-.jpg|Voz recurrente de Bill Nighy. Robin williams.jpg|También dobló al actor Robin Williams en varias de sus películas. Geoffrey_Rush_Cannes_2011.jpg|Geoffrey Rush, otro actor que interpreta habitualmente. David Bradley 2015-09.jpg|Voz recurrente de David Bradley. ChristopherWalken.jpg|Voz recurrente de Christopher Walken. Jack Nicholson.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Jack Nicholson. Chico_Díaz.jpg|Voz recurrente del actor brasileño Chico Díaz. Jesse Conde (nacido el 10 de octubre de 1952) es un actor mexicano de doblaje, teatro y televisión, originario de Tabasco. Sus personajes incluyen, la mayoría de las veces, adultos mayores, villanos o personajes que en ocasiones pueden ser malhumorados, hiperactivos o chistosos. Es mejor conocido por dar voz al Sr. Cara de Papa en la franquicia de Toy Story, al Duende Verde en la trilogía fílmica de El Hombre Araña, al Capitán Hector Barbossa en la franquicia de Piratas del Caribe, al Guasón en el redoblaje de la película de Batman de 1989 y al Profesor Kōzō Fuyutsuki en Neon Genesis Evangelion. Es también reconocido como la voz oficial en Hispanoamérica de Tigger de Winnie Pooh desde Winnie Pooh: Su gran aventura; y por ser la voz de Reno Raines (Lorenzo Lamas) en El Renegado. Sus inicios en el doblaje también incluyeron a personajes animados en los años 80 como el Pitufo Perezoso y Gigantón en Los Pitufos, así como Relámpago en Superamigos: El Legendario Show de los Súper Poderosos y El Equipo de los Súper Poderosos: Guardianes galácticos. En el ambiente artístico también se le conoce respetuosamente como "El Padre Santo". Biografía Jesse Conde Pedrero Pérez nació el 10 de octubre de 1952. Es originario del poblado de Astapa, Jalapa en el estado de Tabasco. Llegó a la Ciudad de México en el año de 1973. Su preparación actoral la realizó en el Instituto Andrés Soler perteneciente a la A.N.D.A. (Asociación Nacional de Actores), y en seminarios impartidos por Héctor Azar. Estudió Leyes en la U.N.A.M. (Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México) hasta el sexto semestre. Incursionó en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año de 1979. A lo largo de su carrera, a la par de doblaje, ha hecho teatro, radio, televisión, centro nocturno y locución comercial. Actualmente, combina su trabajo como actor, compartiendo sus experiencias en la especialidad de doblaje en el Centro de Capacitación para Radio y Televisión Raúl del Campo y en La Cuarta Pared, instituto de Cinematografía. Filmografía Películas Stan Lee *Él mismo (archivo) en Jay and Silent Bob Reboot (2019) *Conductor hippie en Avengers: Endgame (2019) *Pasajero del tren en Capitana Marvel (2019) *Vecino de Ann en Venom (2018) *Peatón buscando su carro en Ant-Man and The Wasp (2018) *Conductor del autobús en Avengers: Infinity War (2018) *Jugador avariento en Pantera Negra (2018) *Barbero Sakardiano en Thor: Ragnarok (2017) *Gary en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa (2017) *Astronauta en Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 2 (2017) *Pasajero del autobús en Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo (2016) *Repartidor de FedEX en Capitán América: Civil War (2016) *Presentador del Strip Club en Deadpool (2016) *Veterano de la Segunda Guerra Mundial en Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) *Mujeriego Xandariano en Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) *Guardia del Smithsoniano en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) *Anciano en el asilo en Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) *Hombre entrevistado en The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) *General en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Stan The Man en Thor (2011) *Él mismo en Pizza Man (2011) *Él mismo en Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) *Willie en Los Cuatro Fantásticos (2005) Willem Dafoe *Vincent Van Gogh en Van Gogh: En la puerta de la eternidad (2018) *Nuidis Vulko en Aquaman (2018) *Gerhard Hardman en Asesinato en el expreso de oriente (2017) *Sir Ballard en La gran muralla (2016) *Tommy Brue en El hombre más buscado (2014) (Diamond Films) *Peter Van Houten en Bajo la misma estrella (2014) *J.G. Jopling en El gran hotel Budapest (2014) *L en Ninfomanía: Parte 2 (2013) *Tars Tarkas en John Carter: Entre dos mundos (2012) (tráiler) *Lionel "Elvis" Cormac en Daybreakers (2010) *Gavner Purl en El aprendiz de vampiro (2009) *Julio en Días de perro III (2008) *Norman Osborn en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) *Capitán John Darius en El plan perfecto (2006) *Wally (asesor) en Muriendo por un sueño (2006) *George Deckert en XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) *Klaus Daimler en Vida acuática (2004) *Norman Osborn en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) *Martin en The Reckoning (2003) *Norman Osborn / Duende Verde en El Hombre Araña (2002) *Joe Carpenter en Auto Focus (2002) *Gas en EXistenZ (1999) David Bradley *Basil en Una noche en el fin del mundo (2013) *Argus Filch en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) *Argus Filch en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) *Argus Filch en Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) *Argus Filch en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) *Argus Filch en Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (2004) *Argus Filch en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) *Argus Filch en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) Bill Nighy *Douglas Ainslie en El exótico hotel Marigold 2 (2015) *Hefesto en Furia de titanes 2 (2012) *Quentin en Los piratas del rock (2009) *General Friedrich Olbricht en Operación Valquiria (2009) *Davy Jones en Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) (tráilers) *Slartibartfast en Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) *Viktor en Inframundo (2003) *Ray en Éxito por los pelos (2001) Robin Williams *Dwight D. Eisenhower en El mayordomo (2013) *Dan en Papás a la fuerza (2009) *Andrew Martin en El hombre bicentenario (1999) (redoblaje) *Sean Maguire en Mente indomable (1997) *Armand Goldman en La jaula de las locas (1996) *Doctor Kosevich en Nueve meses (1996) *John Keating en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) (redoblaje) *Adrian Cronauer en Buenos Días, Vietnam (1987) (tercer doblaje) Geoffrey Rush *Hector Barbossa en Piratas del Caribe: La venganza de Salazar (2017) *Hans Hubermann en Ladrona de libros (2013) *Hector Barbossa en Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas (2011) *Hector Barbossa en Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) *Hector Barbossa en Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) *Hector Barbossa en Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) *Leon Trotsky en Frida (2002) *David Helfgott (adulto) en Shine (1996) Christopher Walken *Myron en Y nadie más que tú (2018) *Gyp DeCarlo en Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) *Doc en Por los viejos tiempos (2012) *Feng en Furia de Ping Pong (2007) *Jack Menken en El hombre del año (2006) *Turner Lair en Lazos de familia (2004) *Koons en Tiempos violentos (1994) Jack Nicholson *Edward Cole en Antes de partir (2007) *Warren Schmidt en Las confesiones del Sr. Schmidt (2002) *Jerry Black en La promesa (2001) (doblaje original) *Alex Gates en Sangre y vino (1996) (doblaje mexicano) *Will Randall en Lobo (1994) *El Guasón en Batman (1989) (doblaje mexicano) Harvey Keitel *Mick Boyle en La juventud (2015) *Nino en Asesinato en la mafia (2009) *Nick Carr en Tómalo con calma (2005) *Vernon en Shadrach (1998) *Azro en Mi adorable delincuente (1994) Brad Dourif *Doc Cochran en Deadwood (2019) *Gríma Lengua de Serpiente en El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (2003) (versión extendida) *Gríma Lengua de Serpiente en El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (2002) *Piter de Vries en Dunas (1984) Fred Willard *Sr. Ferguson en La chica de mis sueños (2010) *Ben Taylor en Sólos por accidente (2005) *Mike LaFontaine en Músicos grandiosos (2003) *Basil St. Mosely en Experta en bodas (2001) Walt Gorney *Ralph en Viernes 13 parte 7: La sangre nueva (1988) *Empleado de Duke en De mendigo a millonario (1983) *Ralph en Viernes 13 parte II (1981) *Ralph en Viernes 13 (1980) Larry Miller *Weiskopf en Jefa por accidente (2018) (tráiler) *Comprador en Educando a Helen (2004) *Oficial Derek Lester en En la riqueza y en la pobreza (1997) John Hurt *Cotis en Hércules (2014) (tráiler) *Adam Sutler en V de venganza (2005) *Ben Devereaux en La llave maestra (2005) Christopher Lloyd *Abner Greene en El constructor de botes (2015) *Dr. Emmett Brown en Pueblo chico, pistola grande (2014) *Switchblade Sam en Daniel el travieso (1993) (original) Al Pacino * Rooster en Frente a frente (2008) (redoblaje) * Walter Burke en El discípulo (2003) *Carlito "Charlie" Brigante en Atrapado por su pasado (1993) Sam Shepard *Ben Russel en Crueldad necesaria (2014) *Spud Jones en Magnolias de acero (1989) *Chuck Yeager en Los elegidos para la gloria (1983) Christopher Lambert *Methodius en Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza (2012) *Connor MacLeod en Highlander: El encuentro final (2000) *Dani Servigo en Pistoleros (1994) Stephen Tobolowsky *Dr. Perkins en Cita a ciegas (2006) *Agente Chuck Stupak en Mr. Magoo (1997) *Antonio Gallo en La chica del calendario (1993) Nick Nolte *T.L. Pierson en Secretos de mi padre (2005) *David Banner en Hulk (2003) *Jerry Baskin en Un vagabundo con suerte (1986) Dean Stockwell *Mark Whiting en El embajador del miedo (2004) *Tramp en Lo que hizo Katy (1999) *Secretario Walter Dean en Avión presidencial (1997) Bruce Spence *Bagonero en Matrix revoluciones (2003) *Cookson en Peter Pan (2003) *Capitán Gyro en Mad Max 2 (1981) Jon Lovitz *Benny en Ladrones de medio pelo (2002) *Ron Mills en Mi novia es una extraterrestre (1988) (doblaje original) *Morty en Los tres amigos (1986) Tom Arnold *Ling en Cradle 2 the Grave (2003) *Henry Wayne en Red de corrupción (2001) (redoblaje) *Franklin Laszlo en Viaje compartido (1996) Alan Arkin *Lester Siegel en Argo (2012) *Arnie Klein en Marley y yo (2008) *Sheldon Kornpett en No disparen, soy dentista (1979) Jeremy Irons *Anthony Royal en El rascacielos (2015) *Macon Ravenwood en Hermosas criaturas (2013) Jesper Christensen *Sr. White en 007: Spectre (2015) *Sr. White en 007: Quantum of Solace (2008) Rutger Hauer *Rey Zakkour en El Rey Escorpión 4: La llave del poder (2015) *Capitán Etienne Navarre en Ladyhawke (1985) William Devane *Presidente de los Estados Unidos en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) *Dutch Hines en El río de los sueños (2010) Brian Doyle-Murray *Monseñor Ratliffeen Los tres chiflados (2012) *Conserje en 17 otra vez (2009) (versión Videomax) John Rhys-Davies *Senador Jackson Crenshaw en El otro lado (2011) *Mordeacai / Narrador en La reina de Persia (2008) Cedric the Entertainer *Lamar en Larry Crowne (2011) (doblaje mexicano) *Reverendo en Mi abuela es un peligro (2000) Nick Bakay *Salem Saberhagen en El guardián del zoológico (2011) *Salem Saberhagen en Sabrina en el paraíso marino (1999) Robert Pugh *Barón Baldwin en Robin Hood (2010) *General Ismay en En la tormenta (2009) Pete Postlethwaite *Fergus "Fergie" Colm en Atracción peligrosa (2010) *Dr. Lorbeer/ Dr. Brandt en El jardinero fiel (2005) George Segal *Tony Delgatto en 2012 (2009) *Ed Coplin en Tentados por el desastre (1996) [[Daniel Stern|'Daniel Stern']] * Earl Cavendar en Whip It (2009) (doblaje TV) * Jimmy en Un pícaro de Los Ángeles (1987) Chevy Chase *Director Marshall en Stay Cool (2009) (1ª versión) *Deke en Héroe accidental (1992) Ian McShane *Entrenador en Death Race: La carrera de la muerte (2008) *Jeff Novak en Némesis: Enigma (2003) David Morse *Coronel Reed en The Hurt Locker (2008) (versión de Videomax) *Ted Arroway en Contacto (1997) Danny DeVito *Mel en Dulces sueños (2007) *Wayne en Mi punto G (2006) [[Dennis Hopper|'Dennis Hopper']] * General Boude "Lefty" Enright en La masacre de Texas 2 (1986) * Fotógrafo norteamericano en Apocalypse Now (1979) (versión extendida) Dylan Baker * Steven Wilkins en Truco o travesura (2007) * Médico de urgencias en Requiem for a Dream (2000) (redoblaje de 2018) John Mahoney *Poppy en Dan en la vida real (2007) *Jefe en El gran salto (1994) Art Lafleur *Hada de los dientes (Ratón Pérez) en Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte (2006) *Hada de los dientes (Ratón Pérez) en Santa Cláusula 2 (2002) Alejandro Awada *Ratón Pérez en El ratón de los dientes 2 (2008) *Ratón Pérez en El ratón de los dientes (2006) Ben Kingsley *Fagin en Oliver Twist (2005) *Charles Hatton en El sonido del trueno (2005) Tom Virtue *Administrador de Juilliard en Everwood (2005) *Dr. Senderak en Dos vidas contigo (2000) Stephen Root *Fernand Gudge en El quinteto de la muerte (2004) *Hombre de Radio en ¿Dónde estás hermano? (2000) Eugene Levy *Dr. Jonas en Mi chica ideal (2002) *Ed, el vendedor de autos en Vacaciones (1983) Eric Idle *Narrador en Ella está encantada (2004) *Coffin Ed en El equipo del grito (2002) Bob Hoskins *Sir Pitt Crawley en Vanidad (2004) *Sancho Panza en Don Quijote (2000) Miguel Sandoval *Dan Duarte en Algo muy personal (1996) *Sr. Escobar en El nombre del juego (1995) Leon Rippy *Sgto. William Ward en El Álamo (2004) *General West en Stargate (1994) Ken Davitian *Igor en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) *Tío Martin Gascoigne en S.W.A.T. (2003) Gabriel Byrne *Charlie Miller en Shade (2003) *El Mecánico en Smila: Misterio en la nieve (1997) Joe Morton *Agente Dodge en El pago (2003) *Miles Dyson en Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) Malcolm McDowell *Dexter Miles en Al filo de la navaja (2001) *Jack Cassidy en The David Cassidy Story (2000) Will Patton *Coach Bill Yoast en Duelo de titanes (2000) *Atley Jackson en 60 segundos (2000) Mark Addy *Pedro Picapiedra en Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas (2000) *David "Dave" en Todo o nada (1997) Bokeem Woodbine *Crunch en El gran golpe (1998) *Cleon en Presidentes muertos (1995) Randy Quaid *Primo Eddie en Vacaciones en Las Vegas (1997) *Loomie en Cambio Rápido (1994) (doblaje original) Fred Ward *Almirante Tuwey en Hermanos en armas (2013) *Bat en Festín de amor (2007) Frankie Faison *Corwin en En buena compañía (2004) *Teniente Fisk en Manhunter (1986) Sam Neill *Dr. William Weir en Event Horizon (1997) *Michael Chamberlain en Un llanto en la oscuridad (1988) Ed Harris *Mack McCann en Ojo por ojo (1996) *Tom Wheeler en Chica linda (1994) Jeff Goldblum *Hatch Harrison en El reino de las tinieblas (1995) (2ª versión) *Mac en Las chicas de la Tierra son fáciles (1988) Denholm Elliott *Marcus Brody en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) (redoblaje) *Marcus Brody en Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) (redoblaje) Bruno Ganz *Adolf Hitler en La caída (2004) *Johann von Staupitz en Lutero (2003) (versión mexicana) Otros *Myles (Bruce Dern) en Mustang: La rehabilitación (2019) *Sr. Wreyland (Peter Rowley) en Máquinas mortales (2018) *Dr. Ranbir Sartain (Haluk Bilginer) en Halloween (2018) *Tigger (Jim Cummings) en Christopher Robin: Un reencuentro inolvidable (2018) *Nate Grimes (Scott McNeil) en El pájaro loco (2017) *Paramédico (Erik Estrada) en CHiPs: Patrulla motorizada recargada (2017/tráiler) *Albert White (Robert Glenister) en Vivir de noche (2016) *Voces adicionales en Hasta el último hombre (2016) *Bill Wilkins (Robin Atkin Downes) en El conjuro 2 (2016) *Él mismo (Ozzy Osbourne) en Cazafantasmas (2016) *Barrymore en Special Correspondents (2016) *Groisman (Norman Briski) en Me casé con un boludo (2016) *Richmond (Mark Benton) en Volando alto (2016) *Rabino (Blaque Fowler) en Mi abuelo es un peligro (2016) *Kung (Aki Aleong) en Carrera contra el tiempo (2015) *Finlay (Alec Stockwell) en La cumbre escarlata (2015) *Narrador (Travis Tritt) en Como lo hacen los soñadores (2014) *Sir Charles Eastlake (James Fox) en Effie Gray: Un lío amoroso (2014) *Rey Luis XIV (Alan Rickman) en Un pequeño caos (2014) *Pierre (Gène Bertvoes) en Volando a casa (2014) *Sheriff White (Matt Riedy) en El juez (2014) *Og (Frank Langella) en Noé (2014) *Barry, el camionero (David Ferry) en Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) *Voces adicionales en Sólo amigos? (2013) *Voces adicionales en Balada de un hombre común (2013) *Georges, el sobrecargo (Michel Vuillermoz) en El amor está en el aire (2013) *Dr. Larry (Dennis Dugan) en Son como niños 2 (2013) *Gran Doug (Eric Keenleyside) en El paquete (2013) *Charlie Cemento (Tony Sirico) en Nicky Deuce (2013) *Conductor de Alik (Zolee Ganxsta) en Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) *Líder mundial en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) *Maynard Odets (Doug Bradley) en Camino hacia el terror 5 (2012) *Dr. Sui (Ioan Ionescu) en 6 balas (2012) *George Pendleton (Peter McRobbie) en Lincoln (2012) *Voces adicionales en El código del miedo (2012) *Barón (Michael Lerner) en Espejito, espejito (2012) *Red (Joshua Leonard) en Terror en lo profundo (2011) *Yates (William Charles Mitchell) en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) *Voz en la mansión Playboy (Hugh Hefner) en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) *Travis Quinn (Gregory Sporleder) en El día del apocalipsis (2010) *Lance Wescott (Ray Liotta) en La chica de mis sueños (2010) *John Marcus (John Wright Jr.) en El último exorcismo (2010) *Sr. Bradley (Randy Oglesby) en El día del juicio final (2010) *Jason (Ed Ackerman), Insertos en Muerte en la montaña (2010) *Rey Theodore (Billy Connolly) en Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) *Sargento mayor Briggs (Jason Isaacs) en La ciudad de las tormentas (2010) *Entrenador Timbre (Blake Clark) en Son como niños (2010) *Voces adicionales en Tron: El legado (2010) *Dr. Hoenneger (Antony Sher) en El hombre lobo (2010) *Voces adicionales en Portadores (2009) (versión Videomax) *Entrenador Mackey (Brian Stepanek) en Reinventando a Pete (2009) *Dr. Abraham Cornelius (David Ritchie) en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) *Doble de Braga (Robert Miano) en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) *Chico (Paul Rodriguez) en Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills (2008) *William Rice (Michael Rooker) en Jumper (2008) *Walt Kowalski (Clint Eastwood) en Gran Torino (2008) *Voces adicionales en Hunger: un grito a la libertad (2008) *Kenneth (Craig Sheffer) en Mientras estás fuera (2008) *Marko (Arben Bajraktaraj) en Búsqueda implacable (2008) *Reverendo (Lance E. Nichols) en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) (versión Paramount) *Robert Eisenberg (James Naughton) en ¿Cómo atrapar un millonario? (2007) (redoblaje) *Capitán (Michael Carman) en La isla de Nim (2008) *Roger Wilson (David Calder) en La momia: la tumba del emperador Dragón (2008) *Glen Gilmore (Dennis Farina) en Enamorada de mi ex (2007) (2da. versión) *Tom Wilken (Michael Cavanaugh) en La ruleta rusa (2007) *Jack Shapiro (Tony Musante) en La noche es nuestra (2007) (2ª versión) *Cecil (Billy Otis) en El juego del miedo IV (2007) *Doc Cantrow (Jerry Stiller) en La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) *Agente del Sector 7 (Brian Stepanek) en Transformers (2007) *Sargento de las fuerzas especiales (David Royle) en Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker (2006) *Shulberg (Richard Benjamin) en A la altura de los Steins (2006) *John Franklin (Mihai Dinvale) en Defensa diplomática (2006) *Bill Turner (Stellan Skarsgård) en Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) (promocionales) *Crowie (Frankie Faison) en En buena compañía (2006) *Señor de campamento en Vecinos al rescate (2006) *McBunny (Rhys Ifans) en Garfield 2 (2006) *Sr. Koji (Henry Mah) en Scary Movie 4 (2006) (doblaje para cine y TV) *Guardia de seguridad (Chic Littlewood) en King Kong (2005) *Automovilista en Desayuno en Plutón (2005) *Beeman (Max Baker) en Constantine (2005) *Tío Jesse (Willie Nelson) en Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) *Dr. Ackerman (Didier Sauvegrain) en El imperio de los lobos (2005) *Erick Dorhelm (Marcel Iures) en ¡Gol! (2005) *Yellow Bastard (Nick Stahl) en La ciudad del pecado (2005) *Buck Weston (Robert Duvall) en y pataleando (2005) *Flass (Mark Boone Junior) en Batman inicia (2005) *Merlín (Stephen Dillane) en El Rey Arturo (2004) *Zep Hindle (Michael Emerson) en Saw (2004) *Del Knox (Burt Reynolds) en Sin rumbo (2004) *Oberon (Warwick Davis) en Ray (2004) *Lord Kelvin (Jim Broadbent) en La Vuelta al Mundo en 80 Días (2004) *Agente McCaffrey (Glenn Morshower) en La última escena (2004) *Henri Moore (Don Cheadle) en Al caer la noche (2004) (redoblaje) *Max (Peter Falk) en Ayuda celestial (2004) *Padre de Cristina (Jerry Chipman) en 21 gramos (2003) (redoblaje) *Sr. Smith (Marton Csokas) en Canguro Jack (2003) *David Banner joven (Paul Kersey) en Hulk (2003) *Voces adicionales en Defendiendo a los niños (2003) *Vernon Cray (Alex Rocco) en El contrato (2003) *Armand Bertier (Alan Bates) en 7 crímenes (2003) *Yvon Brunet (Pierre Collin) en La grande seducción (2003) *Cal (Frankel Art) en El Aro (2002) *Dexter en Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) *Charles Patton (Sam Anderson) en 10, el examen perfecto (2002) *Oficial Carew (Daniel Sunjata) en Malas compañías (2002) *Dr. Simms (Peter Stormare) en El esmoquin (2002) *Arthur (Ron Small) en Frío de perros (2002) *El fuego (Tony Plana) en Medio muerto (2002) *Geppeto / Zorro en Pinocho (2002) *Voces adicionales en Pearl Harbor (2001) *Arrendador mexicano de autos (Carlos Lacamara) en La mexicana (2001) *Sr. Mosley (Alexander Armstrong) en Ruleta rusa (2001) *Sheehan (John Driedich) en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) *Rata guardia (Arturo Gil) en Monkeybone (2001) *Arthur Kriticos (Tony Shalhoub) en 13 fantasmas (2001) *Jean-Pierre Richard (Tchéky Karyo) en El beso del dragón (2001) *Gral. Arthur Manchek (Geoff Pierson) en Venomous (2001) *Cnel. Hayes Hodge (Tommy Lee Jones) en Reglas de combate (2000) *Maestro Kitano (Takeshi Kitano) en Battle Royale (2000) *Jonathan Reeves (Peter Gallagher) en Camino a la fama (2000) *Thomas Dunwitty (Michael Rapaport) en Embaucados (2000) *Ch'u Sing (Henry O) en Romeo debe morir (2000) *Taxista (un loop) en El ocaso de un amor (1999) *Martin (Rob Schneider) en Los Muppets en el espacio (1999) *Detective en Desapareció sin dejar rastro (1999) *Marcus Chong/Tank (Marcus Chong) en Matrix (1999) *Bill Manucci (James Belushi) en Prófugos (1999) *Artemus Gordon (Kevin Kline) en Las aventuras de Jim West (1999) *Ed Weinberger (Peter Bonerz) en El mundo de Andy (1999) (segunda versión) *Vince (Cyril O'Reilly) en Perro negro (1998) *Bradley Cortese (Sean Pertwee) en Talos, la momia (1998) *Dennis Gamble (Mykelti Williamson) en Especies II (1998) *Jack 3 dedos (L.Q. Jones) en La máscara del Zorro (1998) *Vincent (Jean Reno) en Ronin (1998) *Martin (Simon Kunz) en Juego de gemelas (1998) *Dwayne Adway (Dennis Rodman) en Malo como quiero ser: la historia de Dennis Rodman (1998) *Lou (James Gandolfini) en Poseídos (1998) *Ike Weir (Ken Stott) en Golpe a la vida (1997) *Sr. Wheat (Sinbad) en Buena Hamburguesa (1997) *Mike (Robin Thomas) en Juegos de azar (1997) *Nick Travis (Lorenzo Lamas) en La furia (1997) *Pshenishny (Colm Feore) en Aguas hostiles (1997) *Terek Murad (David Hayman) / Larry King / Vendedor de botes en El Chacal (1997) *Joe Waters (Joe Pesci) en ¡Vamos por el pez gordo! (1997) *Senador John Waltzer (Tom Cruise) en Misión imposible (1996) *Tommy Horton (George Newbern) en La fuerza del cariño 2 (1996) *Stan Podolak (Wayne Knight) en Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) *Morton Cushman (Dan Hedaya) en El club de las divorciadas (1996) *Reverendo Parris (Bruce Davison) en Las brujas de Salem (1996) *Sean Nokes (Kevin Bacon) en Los hijos de la calle (1996) (redoblaje) *Gregory Larkin (Jeff Bridges) en El amor tiene dos caras (1996) *Satchel Paige (Delroy Lindo) en El alma del juego (1996) *Romeo Posar (Cheech Marin) en Juegos de pasión (1996) *Franklin Laszlo (Tom Arnold) en Viaje compartido (1996) *Coach Kimball (Christopher McDonald) en Celtic Pride (1996) *Roger Kovary (Timothy Carhart) en Oveja negra (1996) *George Tyrell (Stan Shaw) en La luz del día (1996) *Guildenstern (Reece Dinsdale) en Hamlet (1996) *Huey Driscoll (Robert Pastorelli) en Michael: Tan sólo un ángel (1996) *Oficial Bill (Leonard Zola) en Jumanji (1995) (doblaje original) *Bucho (Joaquim de Almeida) en Pistolero (1995) *Jonas Hackett (Stephen Lang) en Tall Tale (1995) *Brian Kemp (Michael Gross) en Avalancha (1994) *Mickey Knox (Woody Harrelson) en Asesinos por naturaleza (1994) *Doc Holiday (Dennis Quaid) en Wyatt Earp (1994) *Dan Marino (Dan Marino) en Ace Ventura: Detective de mascotas (1994) *Kelly Robinson (Robert Culp) en I Spy Returns (1994) *Anthony / Mitzi (Hugo Weaving) en Las aventuras de Priscilla, reina del desierto (1994) *Creighton Duke (Steven Williams) en Jason condenado al infierno: El último viernes (1993) *Cap. Nick Detillo (Dennis Farina) en Zona de impacto (1993) *Ted Sawyer (Obba Babatundé) en Pistolas y pañales (1993) *Robert Biggs (Daniel Roebuck) en El fugitivo (1993) *William Smithers viejo (Andre Gregory) en El demoledor (1993) *Tucker (Bill Paxton) en Monolith (1993) *Tommy Korman (James Caan) en Luna de miel para tres (1992) *Voz en televisión en Perfume de mujer (1992) *Ben Harp (John C. McGinley) en Punto límite (1991) (redoblaje) *George Raft (Joe Mantegna) en Bugsy (1991) *Dr. Frankenthal (Richard Dreyfuss) en Recuerdos de Hollywood (1990) *Pennywise (Tim Curry) en Eso (1990) (redoblaje) *Capitán en Gringo viejo (1989) *Juez (James Tolkan) en Negocios de familia (1989) *Frank Devereaux (Terry O'Quinn) en Furia ciega (1989) *Emmet Sumner (Michael McKean) en Los nuevos cineastas (1989) *Ben Dover (Randall "Tex" Cobb) en Fletch vive (1989) *Det. Tnte. Nicholas 'Nick' Frescia (Kurt Russell) en Traición al amanecer (1988) (doblaje original) *Fred (Steve Buscemi) en Vibes (1988) *Cawnga en Detrás de la montaña (1987) *Padre del Príncipe (Azara Rapoport) en Blanca Nieves (1987) *Mayor Scott McCoy (Chuck Norris) en Fuerza Delta (1986) *Harry Charms (Lionel Blair) en Los novatos (1986) *Apollo Creed (Carl Weathers) en Rocky IV (1985) (primer doblaje) *Antonio Salieri (F. Murray Abraham) en Amadeus (1984) *Edward Young (Phil Davis) en El motín del Bounty (1984) *Sacerdote ayudante de Obispo en John Wycliffe: Estrella de la mañana (1984) *Policía en callejón en Terminator (1984) (doblaje original) *Voz de periodista en TV en Relámpago Azul (1983) *Capitán Briggs (Bradford Dillman) en Impacto fulminante (1983) *Rick Deckard (Harrison Ford) / Narrador en Blade Runner (1982) (doblaje original) *Keys (Peter Coyote) en E.T.: El extraterrestre (1982) (doblaje original) *Thunderlips (Hulk Hogan) en Rocky III (1982) (doblaje original) *Cabo Luis Fernández (Pelé) en Escape a la victoria (1981) (redoblaje) *Jay "Chef" Hicks (Frederic Forrest) en Apocalypse Now (1979) (doblaje original) *Cecil Powell (Clarence Clemons) en New York, New York (1977) *Voces adicionales en Rescate en Entebbe (1977) *Abe (Len Lesser) / sargento (Erik Holland) en El fugitivo Josey Wales (1976) *Noel Nye (Michael Parks) en Los últimos hombres rudos (1976) *Francis 7 (Richard Jordan) en Fuga en el siglo XXIII (1976) *Sargento François Chevalier (André Maranne) en El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975) (redoblaje) *Insertos y voces adicionales en Tarde de perros (1975) *Sr. Café (Earl Hindman) en La captura del Pelham 1-2-3 (1974) *Jim (Gene Wilder) en Locuras en el Oeste (1974) * Frank Gass (Roddy McDowall) en El forastero (1972) *Fiscal (Josef Sommer) en Harry el Sucio (1971) (redoblaje Netflix) *Keith Park (Trevor Howard) en La batalla de Inglaterra (1969) *Cazador (J. Pat O'Malley) / Deshollinador en Mary Poppins (1964) *Ding Bell (Mickey Rooney) en El mundo está loco, loco, loco (1963) *Pelias (Douglas Wilmer) en Jasón y los argonautas (1963) *Phileas Fogg (David Niven) en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956) *Dueño de árbol (J. Farrell MacDonald) en ¡Qué bello es vivir! (1946) *Ashley Wilkes (Leslie Howard) en Lo que el viento se llevó (1939) Películas animadas Jim Cummings *Tigger en Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Tigger en Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh:Celebración musical (2009) *Tigger en La película de navidad de los Súper Detectives (2007) *Tigger en Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween (2005) *Tigger en Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante (2005) *Tigger en Nuevas aventuras con Rito (2004) *Tigger en Winnie Pooh 123 (2004) *Tigger en Winnie Pooh: Unas fiestas con mucho Pooh (2002) *Tigger en La gran película de Piglet (2002) *Tigger en La película de Tigger (2000) Stan Lee *Stan en Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo (2018) *Él mismo en ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película (2018) *Padre de Fred en Grandes héroes (2014) Don Rickles *Sr. Cara de Papa en Toy Story 4 (2019) *Sr. Cara de Papa en Toy Story 3 (2010) *Sr. Cara de Papa en Toy Story 2 (1999) *Sr. Cara de Papa en Toy Story (1995) John Mahoney *Papi en Las Locuras de Kronk (2005) *Preston B. Whitmore en Atlantis: El regreso de Milo (2003) *Preston B. Whitmore en Atlantis: El imperio perdido (2001) Paul Winchell *Tigger en Winnie Pooh: Su gran aventura (1997) *Tigger en La Navidad de Winnie Pooh (1991) *Tigger en Las aventuras de Winnie Pooh (1977) John Cleese *Rey Harold en Shrek para siempre (2010) *Profesor Kipple en Planeta 51 (2009) Ray Magliozzi *Dusty Rust-eze en Cars 3 (2017) *Dusty Rust-eze (Clank) en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas (2006) Otros *Vitrocerámix en Astérix: El secreto de la poción mágica (2018) *Voces adicionales en Coco (2017) *Voces adicionales en Locos por las nueces 2 (2017) *Voces adicionales en Emoji: La película (2017) *Conserje en Bailarina (2016) *Aldeano #2 en Moana: Un mar de aventuras (2016) *Aderezo Alemán en La fiesta de las salchichas (2016) *Pops en La vida secreta de tus mascotas (2016) *Voces adicionales en La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido (2015) *Bubbha en Un gran dinosaurio (2015) *El Rey en El principito (2015) *Médico partero en Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *Mayordomo en Minions (2015) *Padre de Glim en Mune: El guardián de la luna (2014) *General Posada (Carlos Alazraqui) en El libro de la vida (2014) *Yago / Agente Especial Shmidlap (Jeff Bennett) en Scooby-Doo y el Frankenmonstruo (2014) *Bayard (Corey Burton) en Scooby-Doo! Misterio en la lucha libre (2014) *Albert Einstein (Mel Brooks) en Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman (2014) *Rafael (George Lopez) en Rio 2 (2014) (tráiler) *Armando (Juan José Campanella) en Metegol (2013) *Dewey Ottoman (Peter MacNicol) en Scooby-Doo! Miedo al escenario (2013) *Profesor Lávrof (Carles Canut) en Tadeo, el explorador perdido (2013) *Capataz (James C.J. Williams) en Hotel Transylvania (2012) *Tío Fungus (Eddie 'Piolin' Sotelo) en La era de hielo 4 (2012) *El Lórax (Danny DeVito) en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida (2012) (tráiler/cortos) *Abuesanta (Bill Nighy) en Operación regalo (2011) *Papi (Harry Dean Stanton) en Rango (2011) *Cazador en Animales al ataque (2010) *Jacob Marley (Gary Oldman) en Los fantasmas de Scrooge (2009) *Abeja Larry King (Larry King) en Bee Movie: La historia de una abeja (2007) *Django (Brian Dennehy) en Ratatouille (2007/tráiler) *Marcial (Andy Serkis) en Lo que el agua se llevó (2006) *Lyle en El zorro y el sabueso 2 (2006) *Sargento (tráiler) / Sheriff (tráiler) en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas (2006) *Melvin (Fred Willard) en Chicken Little (2005) *Félix (John Hurt) en Valiant (2005) *Buzz en La Navidad de los 9 perritos *Nigel (Geoffrey Rush) en Buscando a Nemo (2003) *Rip Holland en La gran aventura de Beary (2002) *Vincenzo Santorini "Vinny" en Atlantis: El imperio perdido (2001/tráiler) *Nick la rata (Timothy Spall) en Pollitos en fuga (2000) *Preed (Nathan Lane) en Titan A.E. (2000) *Reginald en El cascanueces (1999) *Capitán en Tarzán (1999) *Espina en Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura (1998) *Zorrillo en Katy, Kiki y Koko (1987) *Capitán del Dirigible en Kiki entregas a domicilio *Soldado #2 / Obrero #3 en Hormiguitaz *Tres (Rob Paulsen) en El mundo mágico de Bella *Genio (Dan Castellaneta) en Aladdín: El regreso de Jafar (tráiler para VHS) *Rocky en El Caballero caballeroso: La loca película del Conejo de la Suerte *Max / Santa Claus en La estrella de Laura *Voces diversas en Cazadores de dragones *Voces diversas en Kung Fu Panda 2 *Abuelo Amos en Vamos a la luna *Astérix en Astérix y el golpe de menhir (1989) *Loquero / Borracho en El Pato Lucas: Cazamonstruos (1988) *Tío Edgar en Especial de navidad de los Pitufos (1982) Cortos/Especiales animados Don Rickles *Sr. Cara de Papa en Toy Story: Olvidados en el Tiempo *Sr. Cara de Papa en Toy Story de Terror *Sr. Cara de Papa en Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex *Sr. Cara de Papa en Toy Story Toons: Extra Small *Sr. Cara de Papa en Toy Story Toons: Vacaciones en Hawaii Anime Motomu Kiyokawa *Kōzō Fuyutsuki en Renewal of Evangelion (Doblaje netflix) *Kōzō Fuyutsuki en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Doblaje original) *Miklotov McMahon en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- Ikkyū Juku *Valentin Sokolov en Baki *Akio Kono en Kengan Ashura Kiyoyuki Yanada *Phlegyas de Licaón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión de TV) *Jack Strader en La espada sagrada Kōzō Shioya *Jigumo Fuma en Naruto *Olegmon en Digimon Fusion Otros *Profesor Dobbins en Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer (redoblaje). *Dr. Nossori en Mazinger Z (redoblaje / versión remasterizada) *Apokalymon en Digimon: Digital Monsters *Dohko de Libra (anciano) / Director Interino de Palestra en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega *Dohko de Libra (anciano) / Babel de Centauro / Dio de Mosca / Tatsumi Tokumaru / Caronte de Aqueronte en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión de TV) *Óscar Joaquín de la Rosa (2ª voz) en Bleach *Fallow / Brandin / Ferdinand / Voces adicionales en Deltora Quest *Vendedor de verduras / Carlo Casanova / Pasajero / Tropa en Nadja del mañana *Miles en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco: Destinos Rivales *Profesor Isaac Gilmore en Cyborg 009: Call of Justice *Juzo Kabuto en Mazinger Z: Edición Impacto! *Voces adicionales en Samurai Champloo *Maestro Obichi en Saber Marionette J *Yang Ming en Saber Marionette J to X *Goki (eps. 1 y 4) en Shuten Doji *George Black en Gunsmith Cats *Hayato Furinji en Kenichi *Soun Tendo (dos eps.) en Ranma ½ *Hiruko en Naruto Shippūden *Abuelo Takakura en B-Daman Crossfire *Cain Barzad (Temp. 3) en Los siete pecados capitales *Ishiguro (sin máscara) en Mob Psycho 100 *Arak en Dragon Ball Super *Kunimatsu en Baki *Voces adicionales en Bailando con vampiros Películas de anime Motomu Kiyokawa *Kōzō Fuyutsuki en Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone *Kōzō Fuyutsuki en Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance *Kōzō Fuyutsuki en Evangelion 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo *Kōzō Fuyutsuki en Evangelion: Death (True)² *Kōzō Fuyutsuki en Neon Genesis Evangelion: El final de Evangelion Otros *Guile en Street Fighter II: La película *Dueño de terreno en Doraemon: Nobita y el dinosaurio *Comandante Douglas / Warner en Sin, la película *Granjero en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses *Lord en El niño y la bestia *Nurarihyon en Gantz: O *Dr. Nossori en Mazinger Z: Infinity *Anciano en torre del reloj en Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (Redoblaje de Netflix) *Profesor Onishi (Doblaje mexicano de VHS), Manifestante #1 en la explosión de Tetsuo y voces adicionales (Doblaje de Locomotion) en Akira Series animadas Stan Lee *Stan, el conserje en Ultimate Spider-Man (Temp. 3 en adelante) *Alcalde Stan en Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. (Temp. 2 en adelante) *Padre de Fred en Grandes héroes: La serie Jim Cummings *Tigger en El libro de Pooh *Tigger en House of Mouse *Tigger en Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh Otros *Dicko en Love, Death & Robots *Capitán Villads en El príncipe Dragón *Winston Churchill en Los Súper Cienciamigos *Sr. Murph / Abuelo Hanatronic / Voces adicionales en Un show más (Temps. 5 - 8) *Capitán Garfio (Corey Burton) en Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás *Ga Nachkt (Temp. 1) / Lo-Taren (Temp. 3) en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones *Norman Osborn "Sr. Román" / Duende Verde en El Espectacular Hombre Araña *Mano de mono en Kim Possible *Sizz Lorr en Invasor Zim *Director stricter en La mascota de la clase *Dr. Finlander en La leyenda de Tarzán *John Candy en Campamento Candy *Anthony DeMartino (un ep.) en Daria *Director Aguilar (un ep.) en Static Shock *General Rojo (un ep.) en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Profesor Paradox en Ben 10: Omniverse *William Cross / Crossfire y Skrull interrogador en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Albert (Abuelo) en The Loud House *Grand Albert en Super Wings *Coronel Von Virus en El castigado *Gallo (ep. 43) en Phineas y Ferb *Darrell en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Eduardo la Serpiente (Richard Karron) en Las aventuras de Timón y Pumbaa (episodio Dos Locos en Brasil) *Salem Saberhagen en Sabrina, la brujita *Voces adcionales / Abraham Lincoln en Los Simpson *Richard Nixon (un ep.) y Leonard Nimoy (Temp. 4) en Futurama *Rich Little / Voces adicionales (Temp. 8 en adelante) en Padre de familia *Cornelio Mosconi en Maggie, una mosca con onda *Tuerto Jackson en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo *Capitán Trompanegra en Babar y las aventuras de Badou *Capitán Goray en Linterna Verde: La serie animada *Profesor en Auto-B-Good *Marin en El principito (serie animada) *Coronel H. Stink Meaner en The Boondocks *Voces adcionales en Kappa Mikey *Ronald Raymond / Relámpago / Dr. Jonathan Crane "Espantapájaros" en El Equipo de los Súper Poderosos: Guardianes galácticos *Ronald Raymond/Relámpago en Superamigos: El Legendario Show de los Súper Poderosos *Pitufo Perezoso (Michael Bell) / Gigantón / Padre de Laura (ep. 123) / Voces adicionales en Los Pitufos *Pequeño Gump / Voces adicionales en Los niños de Oz *Alpha Trion en Transformers: Cyberverse *Patoaventuras (2017): **Fergus McPato **Capitán Farley Foghorn * Voces adicionales en Los autos locos (2017) Series de televisión Brian Stepanek *Oficial Goosebump en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Sr. Collinsworth en Jessie *Él mismo en Disney Channel Games *Arwin en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción *Arwin y Milos (1 capítulo) en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo Tom Virtue *Dr. Bob Feldman en Cinco hermanos *Gil Clurman en Mentes criminales *Cyril Morton en Ley marcial (1 episodio) *Doctor en Lois & Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman (1 episodio) *Profesor Peter Needham en Walker, Texas Ranger (2 episodios) Stan Lee *Conductor de Bus en Héroes (2007) *Pasajero del tren en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D *Hombre en banco en Agente Carter Eric Lange *Steven Tanner en Anatomía según Grey ep. 1 temp. 12 (ep. 246) (2015) *Príncipe Leopold en Once Upon a Time *Stuart Radzinsky en Lost Erik Estrada *Frank Poncharello en Patrulla motorizada *Oficial de policía en Drake & Josh Lorenzo Lamas *Reno Raines/ Vince Black en El Renegado *Raphael en El inmortal Donald Trump *Él mismo en American Horror Story: Cult *Él mismo en Los expedientes secretos X (2016) Otros *Bob (Eric Don Carli) en Academia de modelos *Clarissa lo explica todo **Joey Russo (Paul Kreppel) ( Temp 3 ep 1) (1992) *Columbo **Teniente Robertson (Frank McRae) (temp. 11, ep. 3) (1992) *Dharma & Greg **Hooper (Joel Mckinnon Miller) (Temp 1 ep 9) (1997) **Hombre en sueño (Drew Carey) (Temp 1 ep 11) (1997) *Alexander (J.R. Nutt) en Cory en la Casa Blanca *Lost **George Minkowski (Fisher Stevens) (3ª temporada, ep. 72) **Manager de hotel (Andy Trask) (1ª temporada, ep. 5) **Brian Porter (David Starzyk) (1ª temporada, ep. 14) **Monseñor de Eko (Oliver Muirhead) (2ª temporada, ep. 47) *Alguacil Davidson (Josh Clark) en Héroes (2006) *Dr. Mike Stratford (Matt Frewer) en Doctor doctor *Oficial Joe Coffey (Ed Marinaro) en El precio del deber *Saint John Hawke (Barry Van Dyke) en Lobo del Aire *H.M.Murdok (Dwight Schultz) en Los Magníficos (mitad de la 4ª temporada en adelante) *Joao Paulo Birman en Mandrake *Jack Moriarty (Elias Koteas) en Doctor House (2ª temporada, ep. 46) *El banquero (Joel Polis) / Wendell Levi (Ric Sarabia) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D *Michael Kritschgau (John Finn) (Temp. 5 y 7) / Voces adicionales en Los expedientes secretos X *Salem Saberhagen (1ª voz) (Nick Bakay) / Merlín (Bobcat Goldthwait) (Temp. 2, ep. 35) / Sigmund Freud (Timothy Oman) (2ª voz, Temp. 3, ep. 73) en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente *Padre Noah Rivers (Robert Blake) en Un ángel en apuros *Al Calavicci (Dean Stockwell) en Viajeros en el tiempo *Genio (Kousei Yagi) en Señorita Cometa (redoblaje) *Jon Umber y Cuervo de tres ojos en El juego de tronos *Joe y Voces adicionales en Los socios de la ley *Voces adicionales en Dallas *Voces adicionales en Misterios sin resolver *Voces adicionales en Aunque usted no lo crea *Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York *Anatomía según Grey **Edward Levangie (Bruce Weitz) (Temp. 1, ep. 6) (2005 ó 2006) **Don Taylor (Dennis Boutsikaris) (Temp. 6, ep. 17) (2010) *Los inventores **Embajador (capítulo: "Leonardo, el sueño de volar") *Power Rangers: Megaforce **Glytcher (Oscar Burt-Shearer) (ep. 21) *Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación **Jev (Ben Lemon) (Temp. 5, ep. 12) *Automan **Collins (Steven Keats) (ep. 1) **Piloto de helicóptero policial (ep. 5) **Cantinero (Conroy Gedeon) (ep. 5) **Tenista profesional (un diálogo) (Roscoe Tanner) (ep. 6) **Bart Johnson (Felton Perry) (ep. 7) **Alguacil Stone (Terry Kiser) (ep. 8) **Sam Clementine (Sander Johnson) (ep. 9) **Felipe Valdez (Brett Halsey) (ep. 13) Miniseries *Rabino Gamaliel (Struan Rodger) en D.C.: La Biblia continúa *Anás (Denis Lawson) en La Pasión *Luciano Bonaparte (Yves Jacques) en Napoléon *Fariseo (Martin Benson) en Jesús de Nazareth Documentales Stan Lee * Él mismo en Secret History of Comics * Él mismo en Comic Book: The Movie * Él mismo en Los monstruos, mutantes y marvels de Stan Lee Otros * Jack Nicholson (archivo) en Robin Williams: Entra a mi mente * George Lucas en James Cameron's Story of Science Fiction * Spielberg ** Sid Sheinberg ** Tom Stoppard ** Michael Kahn * Albert Einstein (Geoffrey Rush) en Genius *Maurice Sendak en Diles lo que quieras Telenovelas brasileñas Chico Díaz *Atila Mendonça en La favorita (2008-2009) *Jáder Braz en Paraíso tropical (2007) *Acásio en América (2005) *Jairo en Celebridad (2003-2004) Otros *Anacleto (Mário César Camargo) / Padre Olavo (2ª voz) (Elias Gleiser) en Terra Nostra (1999-2000) *Pasqualete (Nuno Leal Maia) en Corazones Rebeldes (1999-2000) Videojuegos *Gríma (Brad Dourif/Archivo) en Lego: El Señor de los Anillos *Barnum, voces adicionales en Fable II *Ransom Locke / Voces adicionales en Fable III *Franklin en Gears of War *Franklin en Gears of War 2 *Ulthane en Darksiders *Deckard Cain en Diablo III *Jose Martinez en Crackdown *Olaf, Shaco, Trundle en League of Legends *Gill Grunt en Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure *Gill Grunt en Skylanders: Giants *Cletus Kasady / Carnage, Carnom, Duende Verde 2099, Gran Maestro, Attuma LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 *Gill Grunt y Sharpfin en Skylanders Swap Force *Zhong Kui en Smite *Voces adicionales en Dark Reign: The Future of War *Capitán Hector Barbossa / El Emperador en Disney Infinity *El Espantapájaros / Jonathan Crane en Batman: Arkham Knight *El Espantapájaros / Jonathan Crane en Injustice 2 *Carl Manfred en Detroit Become Human *Dohko de Libra (anciano) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados *Darth Sidious en Star Wars Battlefront *Mensajeros en Star Wars: Battlefront II *Voces adicionales en Perfect Dark Zero Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Acrisound México *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) *Audiopost *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Central Entertainment *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Dubbing Studios *IDF *Intersound (hasta 2006) *Intertrack (2000) *KiteTeam (hasta 2018) *Koe Dubbing Masters México *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Pink Noise México *Procineas S.C.L. (hasta 2015) *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande *Producciones Salgado (hasta 2000) *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Servicio Internacional de Sonido - Oruga (hasta 1989) *Sonomex (hasta 2006) *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *VSI Dubbing & Sub Factory Televisión mexicana *Super Ondas *Cyberzet en Burbujas (2003-2004) *Taxista en Marisol (1996) *Al Derecho y al Derbez (1994) Radio *Hermenegildo Galeana en La Hora Nacional Trivia *El Sr. Cara de Papa, personaje al que ha doblado en la saga de Toy Story y uno de sus personajes más conocidos, surgió en 1952, mismo año de nacimiento de Jesse Conde. *Willem Dafoe, a quien Jesse Conde ha dado voz en gran parte de sus películas, fue candidato para interpretar al Guasón en Batman, rol que precisamente Conde dobló en la película dirigida por Tim Burton. *Jesse Conde ha doblado a muchos personajes clásicos del cómic de superhéroes entre ellos: El Duende Verde, El Guasón, David Banner y al propio Stan Lee en varias ocasiones como sus dos apariciones en los filmes de Los Cuatro Fantásticos, en Comic Book: The Movie y en la serie Héroes. *Él participó en la película Lo negro del Negro Durazo, pero debido a la edición de la misma, nunca aparece a cuadro. Enlaces externos *Sitio Web: http://www.jesseconde.webs.com/ * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Bravo Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de los años 2020